


Emma the Kitten

by mechanicsofabrokenheart1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma the Kitten, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicsofabrokenheart1/pseuds/mechanicsofabrokenheart1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started at Tumblr and now it's here. What happens when Emma turns herself into a kitten accidentely and can't change back? Will Regina figure it out? Swan Queen fluff rated M for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters all that jazz.  
Thanks to my lovely beta your-arms-around-me :) ** ****  


**And as usual: Enjoy and leave a review and your way out :)**

* * *

**Part 1**

Regina scratched her nose with her left hand. And then again. There was something on the top of her nose that woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly and hovered over them with her hand to protect them from the sunlight that was peeking through the curtains.

Then something odd happened. Something that felt like a nail scratched the back of her hand.

She open her eyes forcefully only to find a white in front of her. She blinked a few times and shook her head to adjust her vision.

"Fuck," she screamed and jumped back, resting her back to the headboard.

There was a white kitten with green-blue eyes sitting on the edge of the bed. It looked scared.

The brunette looked around searching for her wife but she was alone...Well, there was this kitten...

"What the hell?" she asked staring at the cute animal like it was going to answer her.

" _Regina, help me_." The kitten raised her paw and blinked rapidly.

The woman pulled her head back. Was the animal waiting for a hand-shake?

The kitten took a few tentative steps forward and stopped just before the woman's thigh. Emma looked up and licked her lips. Dammit. She felt hair on her tongue.

Regina continued to stare at the white furry thing not understanding why on earth Emma would leave it on the bed and then just disappear herself.  _Emma Swan's logic_ , she thought sighing.

" _Help me, Regina_." The kitten touched her thigh and the woman jerked it away.

"Get your paws out of me," the woman said getting up from the bed and walking over to the closet.

" _That wasn`t what you said last night. You even beg for them._ " Emma wished that she could talk to her wife but that was impossible.

* * *

**Part 2**

The kitten turned around on the bed to face the closet and waited for the brunette to emerge. When she did, the kitten's bottom jaw dropped. She wore black skirt with wine-colored longed sleeved shirt. The amount of cleavage peeking out was illegal. Well, the woman herself was illegal and the way she wore her body translated as pure sex. But that shirt was over the top. It's like the Queen intended to torture Emma during the day. It's like Regina wanted Emma to stay in this form and tease her.

But then the younger woman reminded herself that the brunette didn't know that she is a kitten.

So the white animal walked over to the edge of the bed and wanted to jump but stopped abruptly. The floor was too far away. She leaned forward but it was still high.

Then she felt one warm hand grabbing her just under her front paws and one by the butt.

" _Regina, I know you are sucker for my ass_."

"Aw, you couldn't jump did you? Poor kitten. Bad Emma. She left you on the high bed. Bad Emma, right?" Regina was talking with soft and sweet voice like she was talking to a child. She even smiled at the animal she was holding.

" _I'm very bad. Please punish me but after you turn me to my glorious body_."

Against all her roles Regina brought the white ball of hair to her body and more precisely to her left breast.

" _Boob_."

* * *

**Part 3**

It wasn't like Emma was never this close to the breast. She loved every single part of Regina's body. But being this close to it and knowing that she cannot touch it drove Emma the Kitten crazy. She brushed her furry cheek to the breast and meowed.

"Oh," came from above and the animal lifted its head. A smile formed on the Mayor's lips. "You liked there, hmm? You are definitely Emma's kitten."

She patted the animal's head and walked down the stairs.

The brunette thought that her wife bought the little animal as a gift. Emma wasn't great with words but her actions spoke volumes to the brunette. And honestly she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved receiving gifts for no reason. It made the butterflies in her stomach dance.

Regina smiled and put the kitten on one of the high chairs next to the counter. She walked over the fridge. Opening it she decided to get one banana. She wasn't that hungry. Which was a surprise considering the sex marathon she and Emma had last night. A wave of heat washed over the Mayor.  _Damn Emma and her magical tongue_. She sighed happily and sat next to the kitten.

Meanwhile Emma tried to hop on the counter but it was too high for her. She tried and tried.

" _Fuck me_." She sighed. " _No morning sex for me. Fuck my magic_." The kitten trashed on the chair and bowed its head.

That didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

* * *

**Part 4**

Regina tilted her head so she could see the little furball a little bit better.

The small cat was all white with piercing green eyes, which at that moment were looking down at the chair. Its tail was relaxed behind its body. This was the moment Regina realized she didn't know the sex of the kitten.

"Come here, little one," she said softly as her hands grabbed the cat. She lifted the animal high enough to see its sex. It was female. The kitten fidgeted in her hands and the brunette smiled. "You are a girl. Emma bought me a female kitten. I suppose I should name you?"

She looked directly at the small green eyes and a familiar shot of arousal hit over her body. Regina shook her head and her eyes found green ones yet again. There was something odd about these irises.

" _It's me, dammit_." Emma wanted to scream at her wife but in vain. It was not possible and she was getting really angry. She fidgeted in Regina's arms as much as the grip allowed her. She wanted to..." _What the hell I want? Oh, yeah. I want to be back to my hot marvelous body dammit._ "

Regina peeled the banana as her eyes stayed on the animal next to her.

" _Oh, no. Don't you dare eat that in front of me_." Emma's inner voice was screaming as she saw the fruit closing in on the brunette's parted full lips. And it didn't stop. The banana disappeared between the red lips...bit by bit. " _Fuck_ ," is all the kitten could think of as it saw Regina's teeth biting of some of the fruit. " _Fuck me_ ," followed as the brunette's tongue peaked out to remove something nonexistent from the lips. The kitten's jaw went slack.

* * *

**Part 5**

Emma was watching her wife eating a banana right there in front of her and she could jump on her. Right now she hated her magic. It didn't bother her why this happened. What bothered her was that she could just sit there and…watch, stare, droll. Thank God she couldn't do the latter because she was an ANIMAL, for fucks sake.

Regina on the other hand was thinking about her wife Emma. Why she left the kitten before going to work? Why she didn't wake her up? The banana was gone and looked down at the animal. It tilted its head to the right, as if asking 'What's next?"

"I have to name you, you little one." The woman patted the furry head.

" _Since when you are so nice to newcomers? I'm jealous...of me_."

"What name will suit you?" Regina stared directly at the kitten.

" _No, I have name. It's Emma and I love it_ ," the animal shakes its head.

"Shaky? No. It doesn't suit you?"

" _Of course. Emma suits me just fine. Please turn me back_ ," the kitten drops its head on the counter.

"I...Um...What name is that?" Regina was sure that the animal was prompting her but she couldn't understand it.

" _It's not a name_." Emma jerks her head up.

* * *

**Part 6**

"What about Kitty? Hm? Kitty the Kitten? Sounds cute and you are adorable. It's perfect." Regina said joyfully.

" _Kitty? No. And since when do you use words like 'cute' and 'adorable'_?" Emma thought and started jumping around the counter. Since she couldn't growl or scream this seemed like a great idea.

"Oh, you like it?"

That made Emma stopped dead at her tracks and turned to face the woman before her. " _No_ ," her internal mind screamed but what come out of her mouth was meow.

"You approve? I'm so happy, Kitty." Regina took the animal in her arms and walked over to the coffeemaker.

" _I don't approve it. I hate it. It's dumb even for me_." The kitten was weeping internally.

"You know what we should do, Kitty? Since it's Saturday and I'm not working at the office, I'll treat myself with a long, hot bath. I'll put my new lotion on. I bought it just yesterday and I know it will drive Emma crazy."

The animals' eyes widen and Regina smirked.

She leaned close to the little head and whispered in one of the tiny ears, "There is a secret ingredient in it that she is addicted to." She straightened her back and winked at the kitten.

She started walking out of the kitchen.

" _I'm...I can't even think now. I ne-e-ed my body NOW_." Emma wanted to cry and scream. Also jump. But most of all she wanted her fucking body. It that so much to ask for?

" _Come on_ ," she yelled in an Andy Torres from Cougar Town fashion. When she had her voice, it sounded awesome.

* * *

**Part 7**

Just as Regina was about to go out of the kitchen she stopped abruptly.

The kitten stayed on the counter watching how the woman ran to the garbage can and threw up in it. It was so nasty that green eyes shut.

"Oh, God..." Regina was still kneeling beside the can rubbing her temples with one hand. She stayed in this position for a while waiting for a second wave.

Emma kept her eyes closed and waited for some happy sounds.

But there was another 'bla' sound. " _I finally found something you do that is not sexy_." Emma thought and decided that she is going to jump despite the height. She came closer to the edge, exhaled as much as her little lungs allowed and jump. She screamed 'Geronimo-o-o' in the back of her mind.

Seconds later she felt on the floor with soft thud. She rose on her feet and shook all her legs happy to find out that nothing was broken. Looking up she found Regina holding her hair with one hand and sitting on one side with her legs folded backwards at the knees. The kitten walked over to her, dabbed the woman's leg with one paw and meowed.

Regina twisted her neck so she could see the animal next to her.

"It's just...flu. I guess...I got it from Henry." She stated.

If Emma were in her human form she would knit her brows to study Regina's face and see if she is telling the truth. Now she just tilted her head to the right and looked straight at the brown eyes of her wife.

Emma smiled internally and rested her head on the woman's leg. Her green eyes never left Regina's face.

* * *

**Part 8**

Regina stayed for quite a while. She was trying to figure out why Emma didn't leave a note on the bed. It was not normal for her. Every time the blonde went to work on the weekends, leaving her sleeping Queen in bed, she was leaving a note. No note today. That was troublesome for Regina. She loved the routine and the security that Emma gave in this marriage. The missing note was breaking it.

She rose slowly startling the kitten. The woman reached out to grab the counter so she could have some stability. She was half bend when the nausea hit her like a passing train and caused her to lose balance. She didn't have any time to reach except to avoid hitting her head somewhere.

"Oh, God..." she growled out relaxing on the floor.

Emma walked over to her face and bumped her nose in the woman's cheek. She could see that her wife was pale.

Regina turned to her left to see the white furry ball watching over her with sad green eyes. Up until now she has never thought that cats and kittens could have worry in their eyes. But somehow these orbs gave her peace and even soothed her.

"I guess the bathroom is out of option, Kitty." She chuckled and the kitten traced her red, full lips with its paw.

Strange, Regina thought to herself. It was with the exact same speed and pressure Emma used. Yes, even this tiny gestured was imprinted in the Queen's head as well as million others things.

* * *

**Part 9**

Regina took a deep breath in to calm herself and regain enough strength for using magic. She exhaled in the kitten's face.

Emma shook her head and rubbed her face with her paws. Without realizing she was standing on her two back legs. She was quite the sight and the brunette smiled.

"You are very cute, Kitty."

The animal dropped its paws looking directly at the brown eyes thinking, " _I had to turn into kitten for you to tell me this_?"

"Why are you shocked? It is true."

Regina tried to stand up again. This time she managed to relax against the counter.

" _Oh, no. Please don't fall. I can't catch you in this body. More like you'll crush me. Don't_."

Her head started to spin so she bowed down, without kneeling. It seemed to work this time as she felt blood rushing in her brain again. She took a few deep breaths and exhaled.

Brown head lifted bit by bit while the kitten was sitting on its bottom. Emma was praying that her wife won't drop again, " _Don't fall. Don't fall, please. Pretty please with me on top_."

"I think I can transport myself to the bed with magic, Kitty." Regina whispered as if the low voice will save some of her energy. "Come here."

She reached down and opened her palm.

" _Yay. Going on a trip with my new body_." The kitten got the hint and jumped in the hand but its legs were hanging out.

" _No-o-o. Shit. You've got small hands, woman. Actually they are not small. They fit in me perfectly_ ," the animal thought.

Emma put her paws between Regina's fingers for more support and with some side swaying managed to get on those damn wonder-making fingers.

The woman brought the furry ball to her breast again. The kitten purred and rubbed its head against the bra-less flesh. " _Damn, I love when you are not wearing underwear_."

* * *

**Part 10**

Regina successfully magicked herself in the middle of the master bedroom. She placed to kitten on the bed and said, "I have to go to the bathroom...To wash. I'll be right back."

The former Queen entered the bathroom, feeling much better and went directly in front of the sink. She turned on the water, leaned forward and splashed her face. She didn't have make-up to mess up but she had bigger problems. The nausea and the throwing up were not a good sign. Emma was at work probably manhandling some drunken ass. And not to mention that someone had to bring Henry back from the stables.

Last night the fifteen-year-old boy went to his grandparents' for sleepover. Today they were supposed to ride together. Snow and David had a planned trip to Boston for the weekend, so it was up to Emma and Regina to take the child from the stables. Regina sighed.

She opened the cupboard under the sink and went through the boxes until she found what she was looking for.

Emma sat on her butt and watched as her wife disappeared behind the door.

" _Oh, you are doing all of that and much more_." She thought and decided to follow the woman.

Jumping off the bed was less painful because of the height. The kitten recovered with a quick shake. " _That works wonders_."

She dragged herself to the door pleased to see that it wasn't closed. Neither of the women had that habit. The opening was enough for the furry animal to walk in freely. Two steps later, when Regina sitting on the toilet appeared before her tiny green eyes, Emma's jaw went slack. She froze.

Regina looked at her and smiled at Kitty.

* * *

**Part 11**

The barefooted woman had her red laced thong wrapped around her ankles. She was holding one of those white pregnancy tests and grinning from ear to ear.

"Emma would love this," she shook the plastic thing towards the kitten that was still frozen.

" _Uh_..." was all Emma could think as she watched her wife getting up from her place and pulling the thong back on. Then she pulled down her black skirt and straightened it.

"Now, let's go and call Sheriff Swan to tell her that she's scored."

Regina was radiating happiness. It was like an aura around her. She glowed, her smile was sincere, all trace of her age gone.

Suddenly she wasn't the woman that had just dropped like a sack of potatoes on her kitchen floor. No. She was pregnant with Emma's baby, as crazy as it sounds. The blonde was trying to master her magic, and failing gloriously, when Regina read in some all dust-covered book from Rumple's shop that magic can actually create life. Rumple countered that it can't be done. Cora double-countered that it was, in fact possible. They were a couple now, as horrifying as it sounds. But that didn't stop them from playing 'How is larger than life'.

The big blue cross on the plastic in Regina's hand was saying that Cora won this round. The brunette could almost see her mother's reaction. Almost was the key word. Cora is like the weather – unpredictable.

The former Queen grabbed her phone from her nightstand and turn around to look for the kitten. It wasn't in the room. Apparently it didn't follow her.  _Emma would_ , she thought and went to search the white furry ball.

"Kitty..."

Emma was unable to...whatever she should do...or think...or...

Regina found the kitten in the same position like before. Standing two cat's step away from the door, face towards the toilet, on all fours, tail hanging.

Regina couldn't stop herself from bursting into laughter and she didn't want to.

* * *

**Part 12**

"Kitty...what are you...doing?" she said between pants.

The kitten shook its head and turned to face the woman. " _You..._?"

"Come on, dear. Let's call Emma."

Still holding her phone with her right hand, the brunette took the shocked animal with her free arm and went into the bedroom one more time. She sat on the bed and relaxed her back on the headboard. She set the animal on her belly unconsciously.

Once Emma realized where she was being put she stretch her tiny body in every possible direction and angle. " _Oh, this is go-o-od. So good. Almost like an orgasm. It's a cat's orgasm. Now I know who the cats could come. Oh, God...I could do this all day. Oh, yeah. Mmm..._ "

The kitten was purring and rolling on the woman's flat stomach.

It was cute sight to see and it formed a smile on the Queen's face.

"You know, Emma likes to do that every morning." She spoke quietly not wanting to startle the animal.

Regina watched the kitten rolling around on her  _pregnant_  belly. Warmth took over the once black heart. She unlocked her phone and scrolled down until she found 'Emma'. Her heart started to beat at a higher rate. Her palms were suddenly sweaty.

The phone rang and the brunette held her breath waiting for answer.

Emma who was too invested in the newly discovered sensations jerked up and faced the woman.

" _I'm right here. Why are you call_..." all thoughts died when the first notes of My Darkest Days' 'Porn Star Dancing' echoed. Rock version.

"Oh, that's her new ringtone for me?" Regina was surprised. After a moment she explained, "Well, it makes sense. She liked the way I dance on..."

The realization hit her. If she is hearing this then Emma's phone is in the house. Even more it's in the bedroom. And judging by the vibration's sound it's on the...

"Oh, no you didn't," she looked over the nightstand and saw the phone moving over the wood from the vibrations. "You so dumb sometimes, Swan," she moved closed to the machine and grabbed it, "that I won't be surprised if you forget your head when you leave the house one morning."

Regina was yelling and the kitten covered its ears with its white paws. " _That's not good_."

Regina threw the phone against the bathroom door.

" _I'm so not getting laid tonight_." Emma thought and rolled over to hide under the pillow.

* * *

**Part 13**

Regina took deep breath and cleared her throat, "I guess I have to do it in person."

" _I already know,"_ Emma's mind screamed from underneath the pillow.

Regina turned around and found her bed empty. There was not trace from the kitten.

"Kitty," she said looking around the room for the animal. "Where are you?"

Emma stayed hidden.

The woman was searching the room calling it, "Kitty, come on. Here, Kitty." She bent down to look under the bed, the couch. She went to the closet. In the bathroom. No furry ball could be seen. She went through the room one more time. The brunette left the room and entered their son's room. The kitten wasn't there either. She stepped out and into the hallway. Her eyes showed she was furious. Brown eyes scanned the area but there was no trace of the animal.

"Show yourself," the Evil Queen's voice echoed in the hallway and due to the acoustic Emma heard it even more frightening.

" _You are very pregnant_ ," the kitten thought and bolted out from its hiding place.

"Where are you?" She screamed from the hallway when Emma was about to jump from the bed.

" _Hold your horses. I'm not so fast with that small body. God, I miss my perfect-for-sprint legs_."

Once it was on the floor the kitten run as fast as its tiny legs would allow. But Emma forgot one important thing.

" _Fuck_..." she screamed internally.

The day before they bought and put new parquet. Which combined with her new paws turned out to be very slippery. Or was the fact that she didn't know how to operate them.

" _I need a manual for this thing_ ," Emma thought sliding down the hallway before the dumbfound Regina.

The brunette wanted to yell, 'Why were you hiding from me?' but the sight was too funny.

The little white furry kitten was slithering and swirling until it bumped in the woman's bare feet.

* * *

**Part 14**

The kitten was in some odd position and Regina couldn't help but laugh with all her heart. Her hands went up to her heart and her shoulders shook.

Emma had never seen her wife laugh like that. There was something very strange around Regina this morning. Well, maybe it was the pregnancy thing.

When she eventually calmed down she slightly jogged the little animal, "You're a piece of work, you know. Just like Emma."

" _Coz I'm me, damn it_."

Regina kneeled and took the animal in her arms. Bringing the small furry ball to her face she said, "Don't hide from me anymore. I'll always find you." She giggled. "Well, that's actually Snow and David's line."

" _I know you._ "

"I know you...that's mine and Emma's." The brown eyes water a bit but remained locked on green orbs. There was that comfort in these small eyes again. Regina was used to that kind of comfort only from Emma. It was strange to receive it from someone else. A kitten. And these eyes seemed so familiar. And the behavior.

But before she could think anything else the nausea started building in the pit of the woman's stomach again giving her a signal that she has to go to the bathroom if she doesn't want to clean after that. She shut her mouth and put her palm to prevent leak before she can reach the bathroom. She ran towards the facility dropping the kitten in the process. She forgot she was holding it. After all she had much more important business to attend to. Throwing up is important.

" _Fuck_ ," Emma felt with a loud thud on the new parquet, slid a little and hit her head in the doorframe. " _You are so not getting laid tonight, Queeny_."


	2. Ch. 2

**Part 15**

Yep. Listening to former-evil-but-still-queen Regina Mills' vomiting was not something Emma liked. So after six years of marriage she had finally found something she disliked in this woman. Jackpot. But she very much likes the way this skirt emphasized on her fabulous ass. Double jackpot. She loved those long legs bent under that ass. Triple jackpot. From her small eyes' point of view that ass looked even more fabulous which was one more jack...

" _Stop it. She shouldn't be a sexual object when she is vomiting because you don't wear protection on your magic_." Emma shook her little head. But her eyes when again to that place.

"Nothing to be scared of, Kitty." Regina looked over the animal that was standing at the entrance of the bathroom.

" _I'm so not...'Kay, maybe little bit_." Emma mumbled in her own thoughts and her front right paw was following the lines of the tile she was sitting on.

She walked over to her wife taking small tentative steps. The reality of Regina's visits to the toilet had just hit her like a speedy train. She is pregnant. Damn.

"I guess my morning will be something like that from now on," the brunette said happily.

" _So...that means no more morning sex? Fuck my life_."

The woman felt great in the presence of the cute kitten. She felt so good that she decided to talk to the furry ball as she was her friend. Was that some kind of cosmic joke? The Evil Queen prattling to a kitten.

"You know..." the woman sighed. "It wasn't like we've planned for this to happen. We knew how to make a baby for a long time. And we've talked about it. Apparently Emma lost control of her magic at some point during our...bedroom activities and this happened." She sounded joyful.

" _I'm sooo wearing a condom next time I have sex with you...which might be after a very lo-ong time_." Emma's thoughts weren't joyful.

* * *

**Part 16**

Regina felt considerably better after few minutes sitting on the cold floor and leaning on the toilet. The kitten was settled on her skirt with its eyes closed. She didn't know whether Kitty was sleeping or not. Her arm took the animal gently as she tried to stand up.

Emma jerked up at the sudden motion. She was resting peacefully, feeling Regina's heat in a new way. She could feel the brunette's magic moving around them gently as a lover's caress. She was just getting used to this when Regina decided to break the moment.

The woman stood up with the little animal in her hand feeling much better now and all the nausea and head spinning gone.

"I've thought about how to tell Emma about the baby. And I came up with a new plan," while explaining it to the kitten she walked over to the bed, claimed in it and slid under the cover never losing hold of Kitty.

"The two things Emma Swan loves the most, after  _me_ , are food and 'The L word'." She tucked herself not before leaving the animal on her right on Emma's side leaning her head on the wooden headboard, "For six years together we have watched this show few times."

Emma didn't want to stay so far from Regina. Not when she could climb on top of her and not get yelled or shoved out because her actions were considered sexual. They weren't...sometimes...There were moments when they were not sexual. Now if she could only point one...just one.

* * *

**Part 17**

The kitten rested her case in finding such moment and instead she walked over to Regina and mounted her. She moved around until she settled herself over the woman's front. Her front paws were between Regina's breasts. " _Nice_."

Regina watched the little animal in awe but continued her speech, "It's so good. We should watch it sometimes. Anyway...Bette and Tina are this power couple that want to make a baby and try to do it at home. They succeed. Tina decides to surprise Bette by cooking a delicious meal and putting the pregnancy test in Bette's dish. I think Emma will like that. What do you think?" Throughout the whole rant Regina had a huge smile on her face. Her heart was drumming hard against her chest and she even felt her hands sweat a bit.

She looked down at the kitten. Its head was tilted to the right between its tiny front paws with eyes closed. Its back paws were apart with the tail between them. Regina smiled and her heart clenched at the sight. Kitty was listening to her heart and it was fallen asleep no doubt. Her chest raise and falls had put it to sleep. She could even hear its low breathing sound and a tiny heart beating against her.

The brunette took a deep breath causing the kitten to raise and then fall. That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

**Part 18**

The sun was shining brightly through the windows of the Mayor's mansion. Regina was awake and playing with the kitten. She let it play with her right index finger.

Emma found this utterly amusing. She loved every single one of Regina's fingers. Preferably inside of her thrusting. But now this finger was the most desirable target in the world. Don't ask why. It was just so...target-like and it moved and it was unbearably irritating. Her head followed the finger's every movement and every once in a while she shot up to bit it. It wasn't hard bite but she knew that Regina liked it rough.

Regina was laughing at little white kitten that was fascinated by her finger. It a simple index finger even without a nail polish. She was going to color it after her bath. Speaking of baths... She glanced at the clock stopping all movements with her finger.

Emma saw that her target wasn't moving and decided that it was the perfect time for an attack. She leaned back prepping for a jump. She lowered her head, wiggled her little butt with her eyes never leaving the finger.

A second before Regina turned her head the kitten launched itself on the finger just like a missile at its target. The only difference was that the animal's target was four inches away from her.

The bite was stronger this time and unexpected from the woman. That caused her to scream, "Fuck." She looked at her finger and the kitten attached to it. The animal didn't drop its target.

Regina shook her finger gently but the kitten looked like a wild cat who just had caught its pray and won't let go.

"Let go," she tried to ask nicely but the animal just at glanced at her.

" _It's sooo fun, Regina. You should try it_."

Apparently from Regina's point of view the look said 'No," and it wasn't approved from the woman because the next thing Emma knew is that she was flying in some unknown direction across the bedroom.

" _Fuck my life_."

* * *

**Part 19**

Emma has always wanted to fly and scream 'Geronimo' like all these cartoon characters. And now while she was flying away from the bed the same urge came back again. The only problem was that...

" _Ouch_."

She hit Regina's long armchair that is placed near the window. Emma thanked her lucky star or whatever that she landed over the furniture. She slid a little and stopped just before the edge. Her back was to the window and she could see Regina getting out of bed.

The woman was searching for the white furry ball. Her eyes scanned the room and noticed something odd about the chair next to the window. Stepping towards it she sighed happily that it was the animal who could easily blend with the furniture.

"Hey, Kitty. I didn't expect you to bite me," the brunette kneeled before the chair and looked at those magnetic pair of eyes.

" _I didn't expect you to throw me half way across the room_ ," Emma was not happy about her first flight.

"I'm sorry, dear."

" _Why do you never speak to me so softly?_ " the blonde pouted in her mind. But maybe it was the pregnancy that made Regina so...corny.

"As would Emma ask, we okay?"

The kitten wanted to stay mad for a little while...just a bit more. But those pair of brown eyes focused on her, showing love and kindness in a very specific way reserved for her eyes only. That is why True Love is the most powerful magic of all. Only it can change people drastically without them realizing it, without a single effort. Coz that woman before her is, in Snow's words, the Regina before all hell broke loose.

The animal stood up and walked over to her wife. Regina leaned in and smiled. Emma nodded her head and raised her head enough to give the brunette's nose a few pats with her little furry paws.

* * *

**Part 20**

"I'm going to make pancakes for lunch and..." Regina said but stopped when she saw that the kitten's eyes grew bigger and it tilted its head.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm pregnant. Now do you want chocolate or cheese or..." but the little furry ball continued to look at her the same way. Like she was crazy. Because Regina Mills has never once in her life wanted a pancakes with chocolate for lunch. She wasn't crazy...Well, maybe a little. But mostly she was pregnant.

"You know what? I'm gonna...make some pancakes."

And just like that she was gone leaving a dumbfound Emma  _alone_  on the second floor.

Two thoughts run through Emma Swan's mind.

First, " _Fucking pregnancy. It will ruin her figure_." The blonde loved her wife's body. She worshipped it, she cherished it every single day for the last six years and now this tiny thing inside of her belly is making her craving for unhealthy food since day one. With that speed the glorious body will be gone in weeks.

Second, " _Time to freaking party_." Emma Swan in kitten's body left alone on the second floor was Regina Mills' biggest mistake in her life. Well after the whole cursing thing and the killing people thing and whole bunch of other stuff that are for another time.

Emma walked over to the bathroom and looked around for troubles she could cause. Her eyes roamed all around the room as her mind was cooking up the party plan.

* * *

**Part 21**

Emma knew that she had at least half an hour alone time. So she went to work.

But jumping on the toilet with that little body turned out almost mission impossible. She was the Savior, though, so after ten attempts she finally was on top of the closed toilet. " _Thank God for Regina's habit of closing it_."

From there she could easily jump in the bath. But what a cute kitten like her could do in a bath tub? She did flying earlier so it was only fair for her to do the swimming now. The handles for the water were at the far end of the tub.

Regina's logic with placing it three years ago was that the legs should be next to the toilet.

Emma walked over carefully on the edge that was next to the wall. She had to yet adapt her senses to this new body. The tub seemed very deep from her little height.

Once she got to her target she sat on her back paws. Finding her balance she carefully lifted her head and front paws. The handles were low enough for her to reach them. The animal tried to spin the handle but it was slippery. After few failed attempts and placing the paws differently Emma managed to find a way to let the water flow. She heard the water running freely behind her. " _Time to put the hot in_."

* * *

**Part 22**

Few minutes later Emma sat on her back paws and turned the handles until the water stopped fully. She spun around and saw that the water level was just two inches from the edge of tub. " _Cool_ ," Emma thought as she was walking on the edge of the bath. Not the one next to the wall. She reached out to taste the water but her paws were too short. The kitten leaned a little bit more and finally touched the water but lost its balance.

" _Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_." Her mind was screaming as her body fell into the bath tub. Her fur seemed to scream in protest too. The water wasn't cold. It was more like something in it that made her fur itchy.

" _Cats really hate water_." Her paws were working under the water trying to get to the edge. Emma held her head high so she could breathe.

After what felt like hours she finally reached the edge and managed to climb. She wanted to stop and catch her breath but she had built inertia and before she can process what was happening she fell off the tub on the white mat that was used for drying the feet.

 _" 'Fuck my magic' is my new motto. I want my old body back. It's not funny being a cute little kitten. I fall all the time. I suck at this. Being the Savior is easier. Can I be Savior again?"_  She raised herself and bolted out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

* * *

**Part 23**

The wet kitten walked in the kitchen only to find Regina flipping a pancake in the air and leaving it drop in the dish over the ready pancakes. She poured pancake mixture in the pan and spun it around so the mixture can go everywhere.

" _Wow_." Emma moved towards the brunette and stopped next to her foot. She reached out with her paw and patted the foot.

Regina startled at the sudden touch sending still soft mixture flying in the air. The pan stayed in her firm hold. She looked down and found the animal jumping around and shaking its body violently. The hot mixture has fallen over it causing the animal to emit sad sound.

"Oh, you poor thing," the brunette kneeled and took the meowing kitten in her hands. She winced when the hot mix came in contact with her soft skin but bit her lower lips. The animal was in much more pain that her.

She walked to the sink and turned on the water adjusting the temperature with one hand while the other was holding Kitty. She plugged the sink letting the water in to gather enough for a cat bath. Her thumb was caressing the belly of the animal in a soothing manner. It seemed to help because the kitten is wiggle less and less.

"Come on, Kitty, let's clean you up." she said and brought the kitten to the sink.

Once Emma realized her plan she started wiggling again. " _No water. I hate it. No_."

"Stop fidgeting. I'll drop you."

But before the woman could finish her sentence she has already dropped the animal. It felt on the kitchen floor with a soft thud and meowed again.

" _I wanna cry_ ," and Emma did cry a little in her mind. Only in her mind.

"Oh, dear. You are too stubborn for your own good." Regina said while she took a bowl and filled it with water. She placed it before the shaken animal and prompted it with a voice that left no room for protest, "Get in."

* * *

**Part 24**

Emma didn't want to go in the water again. It was itchy and not cool at all. She tried to run but her wife caught her quickly and put her slowly in the bowl. It was blue outside and white inside. The water was warm but not hot and the kitten felt relief immediately. Gentle hands scrubbed the mix from the animal's fur. Emma relaxed even more. She closed her eyes revealing the feeling and purred.

Regina smiled at the sound. When she saw the kitten covered in the hot mixture she felt panic. The same panic as when Henry used to get injured. The mother instinct kicked in. She tossed the pan aside on the kitchen counter and filled the sink with water. That wasn't a great idea since apparently kittens don't like water too. Or maybe it was the size that scared the tiny animal. So she filled Emma's bowl for cereal with water and now the furry ball was more than pleased.

The woman continued with slow, massaging movements, happy to hear the purr of the animal and to feel the vibrations all over the small body. She was again thankful to her wife for that gift. Speaking of her wife...

She glanced at the clock. 13:21.

She should call the station and see what is detaining the blonde.

She looked around and spotted her hand towel. The woman grabbed it and took the animal out from the bowl. She wrapped the kitten in the towel to dry its fur.

" _Oh, good. Yeah, just like that, Regina_." Emma liked this treatment very much.

It's good to be kitten once you remove all the falling.

* * *

**Part 25**

She was enjoying this treatment far too much when it all stopped. Opening her eyes she saw Regina releasing the water from the sink and emptying the bowl.  _"What is happening?"_

The woman turned around and her tears were streaming down her sides. The kitten was looking at the crying woman and could comprehend what was going on.

"What if she freaks out and run away?" The brunette asked the animal between sobs.

" _I-I...You...um...I'm not running away. I'm r-right here._ " But the look in Regina's face was making the blonde to feel guilty that she couldn't be there physically. " _Mentally counts too, right?_ "

She walked over to her wife and when she patted her bare foot this time nothing went flying in her direction. " _Thank God_." She felt relieved.

The woman took the kitten in her arms and looked straight into those warm green eyes. "I'm starting to freak out. I...The panic attack is getting into me."

She left the animal on the kitchen island and started pacing around it making circles.

"I'm not sure if I can do it. I mean I have wanted this my whole life. And now here we are."

The kitten was walking close to the edge of the island trying to pick up the woman's speed.

"What if I can't do it. What if I fail?"

" _You have done it once with Henry. Alone, may I add. You'll be fine_."

"I did it with Henry before but now it is different. Isn't it?" She stopped and glared the kitten. "Isn't it?" The woman leaned forward. Her nails were drumming against the marble and her foot was patting the floor.

" _No_ ," the animal nodded in denial.

* * *

**Part 26**

"I need to do something to calm myself down. This is not good for the baby. Bad emotions are not good, right?"

The brunette was sure of one thing. She had Emma's support. It didn't matter where she was now. They would raise the child together.

Snapping out of her emotions she saw the kitten running out of the kitchen towards the study. She followed Kitty, excitement growing inside of her with each step. She didn't know why, but she had grown fond of this kitten in such short amount of time.

Her eyes scanned the room and found the animal sitting next to the piano.

"How you..." only Emma knew that she actually could play on the piano. Even Henry didn't know.

It was their little secret and the couple gathered around it every time their kid was at the stables. Regina would sit and play something with her notes open of course. Emma would sit right behind her, wrap her hands around her thin frame. The hands would be still until the first mote was play. Then they will roam over Regina's taking in every curve, reaching every bit of skin that wasn't covered. Even if it was covered the bold hand would go under the clothing or garment that was in their way. And eventually they would have sex.

Regina took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly. Emma Swan and her naughty hands.

"That would really calm me down," she said as she sat on the chair before the piano. The woman leaned down and took the kitten placing it in her lap.

"Let me choose something to welcome you to our home."

* * *

**Part 27**

Emma relaxed at her wife's lap as the woman started playing some relaxing melody. She has never liked this kind of music but when it makes your partner happy it makes you happy too.

The warmth from the little animal settled in her lap washed over Regina's whole body. That mixed with the tender music that came from underneath her slim fingers soothed the pregnant woman easily. She lost herself in the sounds and the warmth. She even lost track of time.

Emma was relaxed and content for like ten minutes. Then it became boring. Even watching how her wife was in the music she was playing wasn't entertaining enough. The stick in her butt made her itchy to move. Regina was so enchanted in the music that she didn't noticed how the kitten sat on its back legs wiggling its tiny butt and tail as green eyes were set on the keys. But she did noticed when the sound from the kitten jumped on the piano entered her ears. It was not in sync with her melody and it made her startled. She jerked up from her perfect playing posture and glared the intruder. The kitten looked up to her muttering its best puppy eyes.

"Kitty, get away from there."

But the kitten didn't move a muscle. Regina reached out to grab the animal but it started running over the piano creating a cacophony of sounds. Regina's musical ears protested but her heart melted once again at goofiness of the animal. Goofiness that reminded her about her goofy wife too much. Her wife who loved to mash up with her playing as well. A wife who had the same warm green eyes.

* * *

**Part 28**

The animal was still running back and forth over the piano chased playfully by the woman's hand.

"You would be an awful piano player."

" _I don't plan on being one_." This jumping around was far more fun to do. Emma has always wanted to jump on piano and now she got the opportunity. And boy she used it fully.

Few minutes later that became boring as well. That was the blonde's biggest problem. Holding her attention onto something for more than five minutes. And that something is something other than Regina's luxurious body.

The kitten jumped from the piano and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry too," she said and followed the animal.

Regina entered the kitchen and saw the kitten standing in the middle of the room licking its paws.

"Lunch time, I know."

Few minutes later she finally sat on the chair and out the animal next to her on the counter.

There were two dishes, one for her and one for the animal. Her pancakes were with chocolate. Normally she would have only one and the chocolate she used only on Emma's body. It was just waste of it to be somewhere else and food moreover. But everything was unusual, so pancakes with chocolate sounded good.

Emma on the other hand was enjoying herself. She could finally eat pancakes without forks and not get pinched in strange places for that. Regina really liked to nip her in the crotch area or the biceps. For the blonde that was Regina's excuse to feel her up in public and not get yelled at about it.

* * *

**Part 29**

"I will call the station and see what is going on with Emma," the silence was broken by the woman's voice.

The kitten froze, " _Nobody will answer you coz I'm here._ "

Regina put the fork down and walked over to the home phone that was sitting next to the fridge. She dialed the station and bit her bottom lip while the phone rang. It rang and rang and rang. Nothing. Nobody was picking it up. She brought her right index finger between her lips but didn't work. Regina had to face the harsh reality. There was nobody in the station. Which could mean that Emma is out there 'in the field' in the blonde's words. She put the phone down and looked at the animal.

"She is not there, Kitty," her voice suddenly broke down as the brunette felt a tightness around her chest and unsettling feeling building in the pit of her stomach. She was going to throw up again. Thank God the trashcan was near.

Emma flinched at the sound. She heard her wife's disturbed voice and wished she could ease her.

Regina washed herself as an attempt to stop the unpleasant taste in her mouth. She sighed deeply and faced the animal again.

"I'm calling Snow. If she doesn't know where Emma is she will help me find her."

That sounded like stating an obvious fact. Although the former Evil Queen didn't want to admit that she needed Snow's help.

" _This is the new Regina. If she needs help she asks for it. That's my girl._ " Emma beamed.

* * *

**Part 30**

Snow didn't know where her daughter was which made the brunette even more worried. Fear settled in the once fearless Queen. Her wife had been missing since this morning. Her phone was forgotten at home. She wasn't at the station. What if something happened to her?

The kitten saw the worry in her wife's eyes and decided to cheer her up. She went over to the bare feet and touched them with her paws. The tinkling sensation from the touch spread all over the woman's body.

Regina looked down and greeted the kitten with her smile.

" _That's better_."

"I'm worried about her, Kitty. Maybe it's the hormonal thing. Yes, that must be it."

The woman and the animal agreed upon it. She took the little furry ball in her hand and brought it to her face. One of the small paws reached out and patted her nose. The gesture from the tiny animal made the woman's heart beat faster. Receiving this new kind of love was thrilling. Combined with the news that she is pregnant Regina thought that her heart could actually explode with emotions. She wasn't used to so much happiness. She wasn't used to feeling so many positive emotions. But that was one of the new things that her love with Emma Swan brought her. And she was going to start complaining about it.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts. She walked over to the front door and opened it with the kitten sitting on her left arm. She was greeted by very upset Snow White who started rambling.

"Regina, something has happened to my baby girl. I know it. I feel it. Something is wrong with my baby." One of her hands was over her heart.

" _Pipe the fuck down, Snow_." Emma thought.

"What?" Snow shrieked and looked at the animal settled in the older woman's arms.

"What?" Regina glared between the short-haired woman standing on her front porch and the kitten in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go dear kittens. Meow! Ideas and reviews are welcomed and encouraged :) Enjoy!

Part 31

"Oh, fuck. She could hear my thoughts," Emma thought.

"Of course I can. I'm Snow White."

For both Regina and Emma, 'bitch' was left out.

The older woman looked back and forth between the animal and the short-haired woman. The interaction was a funny sight. Regina knew Snow could talk to animals but seeing it made her bite her lips from inside as she tried to suppress a laugh.

But when the teeth sank into her tender flesh, she felt nausea slowly coming up from her insides. She pressed her free hand against her mouth and sprinted inside towards the trashcan in the kitchen, leaving Snow White perplexed on her porch.

"Why Regina and Emma have a cat? Emma didn't mention they were considering getting an animal," Snow murmured to herself as she closed the door and followed the other woman inside the house.

She saw the former Evil Queen picked herself up from her place next to the trashcan. The kitten was nowhere to be seen. The brunette leaned over the sink, taking deep breaths. Then she opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. A few sips later, she sighed.

"Are you sick?" Snow asked and felt stupid the very second.

Regina shot her a glare. The nausea and the hormones were making it hard for her to behave. Not that she wanted to, but both Regina and Snow had promised Emma that they will try and work on their relationship. But between her missing wife and the morning sickness that had decided to drag its effect throughout the whole day without so much as ask her, Regina venture that she has nothing to stop her.

"No, I'm pregnant, Snow." She hissed.  _Damn, this feels good_.

* * *

Part 32

"Y-you are pregnant?" the younger woman questioned what she had just heard.

"Are you deaf? Or you are too pure-hearted for this?" She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

Snow's eyes got wider. Regina had always talked to her that way but that might have been over the top just a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Snow...I..." The Mayor wanted to apologies. "I'm not feeling very well. The pregnancy hormones are already kicking in, which is ridiculous so early in the pregnancy, and I have been throwing up ever since I woke up this morning. And now it's past noon and I'm still throwing up. But, hey, magic baby." Her hands were all over the place. From Snow's position the gestures seemed like a kung fu fight, and Regina's voice was getting higher by the second.

"On top of that, your precious Savior daughter is nowhere to be found. I woke up next to a fucking cat. She left me with an animal. I can't reach her and now I have to take care of that furry ball that..." She stopped and looked around for the animal.

"Well, great. It's missing too. Just like her. You know, this kitten acts so much like her that I think she managed to put her heart in there."

Snow was afraid to move, hell, even breathe. So she decided that the safest thing to do was to just stay put. So she did. She listened and watched as her daughter's wife was ranting about nothing and everything at the same time.

Meanwhile Emma was hiding between the couch's pillows.

As soon as Regina had dropped to her knees to let out all of her lunch the kitten bolted out of the kitchen and ran for the study. She nearly missed when her mother entered the house. " _Thank God she didn't see me_."

Now she was settled between the cozy pillows, cursing her mother's ability to talk to animals.

"I have the fucking weirdest family in the history of families. It wasn't enough that Regina could read me like an open book when I was human. Now I turn into a kitten and my mother can hear me. I have no damn break."

That is why she was between the pillows now. It was safe place, but the sound of Regina's ranting voice reaching her ears was not a good sign. The kitten sank further into its hiding spot.

* * *

Part 33

Regina's voice was getting higher and higher and suddenly stopped. Emma started to pray for her wife's and her mother's life. It was best for her to stay hidden.

The silence was killer. Emma was a second away from showing herself. But she didn't.

Instead she her heard a soft thud sound that came closer and closer to her when she sensed a shift on the couch. Someone sat there. That someone was Regina judging by the scent.

The animal stirred around so it can get out from its hiding spot. But it couldn't because Regina's outstretched legs were on its way.

The woman sensed some tickling on her feet and her eyes spotted a little white thing peeking out from between the pillows. She leaned forward and saw the kitten.

"Hey, Kitty, there you are." Her sweet voice filled the room and melted Emma's heart.

"Why she doesn't talk to me in that voice? Am I too big in my human body? Am I not cute enough?"

"Kitty, come out." The woman reached out to grab the animal but it backed away from the daring hands.

"I already did. Twice. The last time in Granny's coz you smirked and winked at me the way you do and I just… Fuck, my pants were ruined. And my life for that matter, So, no, I'm totes fine in here."

Snow came into view right that moment.

"You are not fine there. Get out of there," she said.

"How much she heard?"

"Snow, don't talk to Kitty like that," Regina used the kitten distraction to pull it out of its hiding spot and putting it on her lap. She fondled it and looked up at her mother-in-law. "She probably got scared from my nausea."

"Kitty?"

"That's her name. Emma didn't bother to leave a note with the animal at all."

Snow nodded at the woman and gazed at the kitten.

"Kitty, what did you mean a while ago when you asked how much I've heard?"

* * *

Part 34

"Nothing."

"It is not something since you didn't want me to hear it."

"Snow, don't terrorize the poor animal. She has been through enough for one day," Regina was running her fingers through the animal's fur. She found it strangely soothing. The soft fur teases the nerve ending on her fingertips.

"I'm just..."

"Stop." Regina stopped her with her hand raise. "If she doesn't want you to hear her then you should respect that." Her voice firm leaving no room for protest.

"Okay," Snow agreed after a while.

Meanwhile the kitten purred and relishing the attention she got from Regina.

"Mmmm...good...more please."

"Do you have any idea where Emma could be?" Snow was worried.

"No, I don't." The brunette looked down at the animal in her lap. After few moments of thinking she said, "I actually think that Emma left the kitten in the bed for reason."

" _What_?" Emma thought.

"What?" Snow shrieked.

"Well, think about it," Regina explained. "We've been married for over five years now. Every time she leaves for work when I'm not up yet, she either wakes me up or leaves a note. There was no note this morning. Just this kitten. Also...It's been more than five hours since I woke up. If she is, in fact, working...What would be so important that she couldn't call me to ask me about her gift?" She tilted her head towards the little animal.

" _Good points_ ," the furry ball thought.

"Well..." Snow wanted to say something but she realized that she didn't know what.

Regina knew her wife, and this morning brought insecurity and fear to her. She didn't want to show it, but each passing moment without hearing from Emma made the brunette more worried. There was something fishy here. They had formed some kind of routine in their life as married couple that gave them the stability they needed. The marriage was the one thing they built from scratch and made according their needs and understanding.

'Something has happened' was Regina's conclusion when she looked down at the kitten. Their eyes met and the woman's heart melted at the sight. _Only Emma could make me feel this way_ , she thought.

* * *

Part 35

" _This is ridiculous. I'm bored_ ," the kitten thought completely forgetting that Snow can hear her.

"What are you going to do?" the short haired woman asked in her motherly tone which earned her eye roll from Regina.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Snow. This is not your daughter to treat like a child. It's just a little animal. Your ability to read animal's language is really...repulsive."

"Regina, I can't do anything about it," the younger woman said in an attempt to defend herself.

" _Yes, you can_ ," Emma countered.

"And what, pray tell, I can do about it, Kitty?" Snow looked down at the animal.

" _You can...I don't know..._ " Emma didn't really know what to say. So she decided to shut up.

"Snow, I'm asking you one more time, nicely, to stop with that. Because the ability to read minds is maddening both for the person who can and for everyone around them..." Regina paused because she remembered that this ability could be triggered by high emotions or if there is an emotional connection between the reader and the one that talks.  _Which could mean_... Regina's chain of thoughts froze when she laid her eyes on the kitten.

The green eyes, the comfort she felt with the animal. The realization hit her like storm. Kitty was Emma. Emma was Kitty. Emma has somehow turned herself into a kitten during the night with her unstable use of her own magic. She has been a kitten since then, all morning and afternoon, walking around the house. Emma knows about the pregnancy. Both panic and fear enveloped the Queen as she stared down at the kitten. All this time she was watching her wife panicking over pregnancy, over how she would tell her and Emma didn't gave her a sign that she knows and that she is there. No support at this difficult time for the Mayor. None at all.

"Fuck," Regina screamed and stood up abruptly and storming out of the room.

The kitten felt from her lap on the floor and Snow was standing like a statue trying to get her mind to process what the hell has just happened.

* * *

Part 36

Regina went straight to the bedroom. The realization mixed with her nausea was too much. She rubbed her temples to sooth the pain but it wasn't working. How could her wife just stand so close to her and not give her any signs? Emma was a kitten but still...she could think of some way to prompt her.

Her heart beat wildly and her breathing is uneven. The brunette sat on the bed. She should calm down because of the baby. Too many emotions weren't very good for the baby… or at least that is what she has seen on TV and read in the magazines. She has always wanted a child, and actually being with one, she had to do everything in her power to keep it.

But how do you keep magical baby? Is there any danger to the child or for herself?

_Think positive, Regina. Positive thoughts._

"Regina, are you okay?" Snow's soft voice reached the brunette. The short-haired woman was behind the half open bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, Snow, come in. I'm fine I'm just...I guess the hormones are taking over again."

"Since when..."

"I found out this morning. I'm probably in the first month or less."

"And Emma not being with you is driving you even crazier. I get it. You know what? I should go out and try and find her."

The kindness in Snow's words was astonishing. Yet it was genuine, so the Queen gladly took it. The two women shared silent nods and the teacher left.

Regina found herself calmer when her eyes met the kitten.

"Damn, these stairs are hard to climb," the animal mentally cried out.

"Nice of you to finally join me, Kitty," the woman snapped at the furry ball standing awkwardly at the middle of the bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath."

Now knowing that Emma was the kitten, Regina planned to take a full advantage of the situation.  _You are in big trouble, Swan._

She raised her body from the bed and walked over to the bath.

"Um...Regina about that..."

Before Emma could do anything her wife entered the bathroom and saw the full bathtub.

"What the hell did you do?" The Evil Queen echoed in the room and the animal's fur stood up.

If Emma was her normal size, she would run for the hills. Now her only option was to hide under something. She was small enough to fit under every single piece of furniture in the house, but she knew better. Her previous hiding spot didn't turn out well. Besides she should stop teasing her pregnant wife. Shouldn't she?

* * *

Part 37

"I didn't do anything. I just wanted a bath."

The kitten was standing in the middle of the room looking up at the woman with its best puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that." Regina snapped, exhaled and then threw her hands in defeating sign. It wasn't the way to get it back at Emma. There were better ways. "How did you even turn the handles?"

"Well, I..."

"You know what? I am just going to take a nice long bath," she flashed her best Evil Queen winning smile at the kitten.

 _"Ops. She is up to something."_  Emma knew very well what that smile meant. Troubles. Big ones.

She decided to just stay there and wait for Regina to come out of the closet.  _"Hahaha. Come out of the closet. Funny shit."_

Minutes later the brunette emerged from the closet and walked right through the room and into the bathroom.

 _"Fuck..."_ Emma thought.

Regina was naked. Like very naked. Like I-am-taking-a-bath-naked. Her body was that of a Greek Goddess. Perfect in every way, untouched by time.

Actually it wasn't untouched. Emma knew very well every age mark in Regina's body, which made it even more perfect in the blonde's eyes.

But that was Sexy Trolling 101 Guide by Regina Mills. Walking around without any clothes while your wife is a kitten and can't do anything about it. Emma cursed her magic. Emma cursed her parents. Emma cursed Rumple and Cora. Emma cursed Regina. Emma cursed Emma.

* * *

Part 38

Regina walked into the bathroom, adding an extra sway in her hips, knowing very well the effect of the movement over Emma.

The kitten jaw dropped to the floor. Emma wasn't sure who gave her legs the order but she found herself following her wife.

Regina opened her cupboard over the sink. She pulled out one of the many bottles she had there and spilled some of the content in the already full bath.

 _"Bubble bottle,"_  Emma thought and gulped because she figured what is happening next.

The brunette stirred the water until she was satisfied with the amount of bubble swimming over the water. She smiled at her creation fully aware of the kitten's gaze hot on her back. The Queen was well aware of the way the green eyes roamed over her skin. She knew the sensation far too well and was mentally kicking herself for why it took her so long to figure out that Emma had turned herself into a kitten.

The woman put the bottle next to the bath and stepped in the water lowering her body slowly. She sat in and rested her back on the cold marble. Her breasts were under the bubbles and so were her hands. A smooth toned leg appeared from under the bubble blanket and rested on the edge. It was followed by the other one that rested on the opposite edge.

* * *

Part 39

That was not enough for Regina. No. She dipped her hand under the bubbles where the breasts should be. Seconds later she moaned and arched her back up exposing her chest to the stunned kitten. Her now both hands played with her nipples, taking them between fingers and twisting them.

 _"Fuck,"_  Emma cursed her inability to do anything. Ladyboner was better than this.

The brunette continued these ministrations with her right hand while her left trailed of downwards caressing every bit of skin it could reach. It suddenly disappeared, meaning that it was between the legs touching Regina's core and out of Emma's sight.

 _Fuck_  was the only thought storming in the blonde's mind. She was standing in the middle of the bathroom, facing the tub. The only thing she could do was watch and follow her wife's every movement.

Regina groaned drawing the kitten's attention. The woman raised her butt up and tilted her head back. Her whole body was over the bubbles with the water dropping from it. Her hips moved up and down thrusting her fingers inside of her. Her eyes were closed, lips parted and right hand squeezing her mound. She had forgotten why she was doing it. The woman was so into pleasuring herself that her mind registered only the sensations from her fingers.

* * *

Part 40

After what felt forever for Regina and the kitten, the brunette came with a groan that made Emma's hair stood up. The woman was so violently shaking from her orgasm that she lost control of her legs and fell into the tub splashing water out of it.

The animal, still standing like a statue, was wet against its will.

"That is not the kind of wet I wanna be right now," the sexually frustrated kitten thought.

"Oh, God..." Regina said panting.

"Yeah, yeah. You had your orgasm for the day. What about me?"

The brunette took deep breaths calming down her heart. She glanced at the animal and smirks at the result of her little hot bath.

She stood up from the tub, wrapped her body in one of the towels in the bathroom, and entered the bedroom. Drying off her body in front of her wife had always been a turn on for Regina and this time was no exception.

She looked over to the wet kitten standing close to her feet and chuckled. The animal was shaking trying to dry itself off.

"Emma likes to be dripping wet. You should follow her example," the brunette teased.

"I like to be dripping wet with you as the reason...between my legs. Not like this." Emma murmured in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

41

Her wife loved watching her drying off. Well, today watching was free of consequences, Regina thought. The blonde could watch all she wanted but no touching. Regina was rubbing the towel all over her body and thinking of ways to tease her wife. Few ideas run through her mind and she cataloged them for later.

Emma on the other hand...paw...was enjoying the sweet torture. The brunette was facing the kitten and her eyes were closed. The blonde was reminded why she loved that woman so much. Not only because of the flawless body but also for the all the things they have been through. They both had been through hell and back. They were fighters and they finally won the day got married. Emma remembered their wedding like it was just yesterday. Regina wore the same expression just this morning when she had found she was pregnant. So the baby was another victory for them.

The kitten walked over to the woman's legs and sat on her foot raising its head to meet the questioning eyes of her wife.

"What, Kitty?"

 _"Nothing. I just wanted to see your eyes,"_  Emma thought.

"Can you release my foot so I can get dressed? Please." The kitten did as it was told. "Thank you."

 _"You are welcome."_  The kitten was rocking from left to right just like a lovesick puppy.

Regina dressed quickly with the green stare burning her back. "Playtime," the Queen thought to herself. She turned around and winked at the kitten.

* * *

42

The brunette went to the study and fumbled through one of the cabinets to find what she was looking for. She took the item and smirk devilishly at it.

She got back to the second floor greeted by the kitten standing at the bedroom door.

 _"What's on your mind, Regina?"_ Emma stared right at her wife's brown eyes searching, reading but was welcomed with a wall.

The brunette had put the Mayoral mask quite well. She glared the kitten and waited for quite a while. She expected Emma to figure it out, but it seemed that wouldn't happen.

The woman walked over slowly towards the animal that continued to hold her gaze. Her hands were holding the item behind her back.

She was two feet away when Emma started walking backwards fearing of what is about to happen.

"No need to fear, dear. It won't hurt...much."

 _"Ops. What have I done to deserve this treatment, Regina? I haven't done anything bad...lately. I am so very sorry for getting you pregnant. I told you we shouldn't have sex when you read that it could happen by magic. You...Okay, I got you pregnant but I'm gonna stay and raise the kid with you. I'll sign under 'father' and it will get my name. Please don't hurt me. I love you."_  Emma's thoughts were racing and made her head hurt.

But the Queen closing in on her was worse.

Regina stopped when the animal reached the bed. She pulled out her hand and steered the object at the kitten.

"Playtime, Kitty," she said with her deep voice.

Emma felt a red light entering her head through her eyes and started blinking rapidly at the invasion.

* * *

43

 _"Laser, really? What the fuck, Regina?"_ Emma thought as her butt hit the bed leg.

She propped herself on her back legs and raised her front to cover her face from the light that jiving her eyes.

Regina was having the time of her life as she was teasing the animal with the laser. A smile was sprawled across her face and laughter was coming from her.

_"Fuck, stop. Damn it. Not funny. Is this how you used to torture your peasants? I'm your wife. Please, have mercy."_

The woman couldn't hear the animal's thoughts but she could imagine that Emma is not happy and probably cursing like a sailor in her mind.  _This is so much fun,_ the Queen thought as her assault continued.

She has always loved to tease her wife in every possible way. But Emma could always turn things in her advantage since she was stronger physically. Before the Mayor could comprehend what was going on the blonde would grab her wrists and pin her to the nearest wall, bed or whatever surface is closer. Or she would run out of the house. Regina could run after her but she never did it because there was no point. Her wife had been teased and she had won.

This situation was no different. The kitten was pressed against the bed's leg and moving its front paws like it was praying. It was cute sight and Regina could stop herself from laughing.

 _"God, I'm so mad at you but I love your laugh so much. I'm...conflicted,"_  Emma thought as she tried to avoid the annoying light.

* * *

44

After a while Regina got bored. The kitten was hilarious on its little back legs with its front paws going up and down like it was praying. It was really cute sight that made the woman more at ease with the fact that she was pregnant.

She did want to have a baby, but now it was a fact and she needed her damn wife for support. For comfort even. She had gotten so much used to getting anything she needed from the blonde that now it was frustrating to know she was close, yet she couldn't have anything. Emma was her continuous provider for...Well, everything.

The woman stopped teasing the animal and sat on her bed, leaving the laser on the nightstand.

 _"You done?"_  Emma thought and looked up to her wife.

She wore some uneasy look on her face.

_"Mood changes this early in the pregnancy? Really? Well, it is magical baby so probably nothing will be like my pregnancy with Henry. God, I want my body so I can hug her. She just screams for a koala hug. I wanna cuddle with her."_

* * *

45

Regina lay down, resting her head on the pillow with her eyes on the bedroom door. She knew Emma was there at her floor, but not seeing the blonde's beauty was starting to get to her. She really didn't want to admit, though Emma knew it, that she was addicted to her wife's strong presence in the room. Emma's furry version just couldn't do it.

Regina even thought about using a spell to bring Emma back. She rejected that thought no matter how attractive it was. She couldn't do it since she didn't know what kind of spell Emma used. If she did the wrong one, it could go terribly wrong. So no chance of getting Emma for now.

Her thoughts were cut off by the furry ball that curled just under her chin. The kitten was small enough and she even felt it pushing itself even further into her chin. She smiled. Even in that form Emma just had to cuddle her. That was their new way of cuddling and it was fine with Regina. Because everything that included her and the blonde was perfect and irreplaceable.

* * *

46

Regina was fast asleep and the kitten followed closely.

Three hours later Emma was wide awake gazing at the clock. 15:23.  _"It's time for coffee. Oh, I can't have coffee now. I hate this body."_

The animal stood up and looked at the sleeping woman next to it.  _"Aw, you gorgeous Sleeping Beauty. My beauty. That sounds awesome."_

The kitten raised its right paw and started tapping the woman's nose. Regina flinched at the touch but Emma was determined to wake her up. _"Come on, babe."_

She continued until she heard a groan from her wife.

"Emma, get your paws off me," Regina roared. Her mind didn't register the name.

_"Emma? Are you dream-talking or you know?"_

She tapped the nose once again and Regina's eyes snapped open.

"Emma, stop scratching me."

_"Oh, so you know?"_

The woman realized just now she had called her wife by her name.

"Okay. I know you are kitten." She shifted in bed leaning her back on the headboard and placing the animal on her belly. "I figured that you performed some spell during the night and as a result I woke next to a kitten. And before you ask, I can't read your thoughts nor I know how to change you back. And I don't want to change you for now."

 _"Why?"_  Emma meowed looking straight into brown eyes.

"You know I have been freaking out about the pregnancy and you just sat there and..." Regina avoided the furry ball on her belly for a while. "I can't...I'm not sure I can do it..." Tears streamed down her eyes as she looked down at her wife.

Emma walked on her and sat just over Regina's heart. She gazed her wife and meowed. "I love you."

"You know...I...can't understand you...because you are meowing," the woman whispered between sobs.

 _"I know,"_  the kitten nodded.

"I love you, Emma."

_"I love you too, Regina."_

* * *

47

"You know that having a baby was my dream ever since I was five," Regina said as she slid down the bed and lied flat on her back.

Emma rested her head over Regina's heart. The beat was strong and in sync with hers.

"I wanted to have two children. First, a boy who would be the heir of the throne. Because Cora was all about making me Queen."

 _"And she succeeded,"_  Emma thought.

"And a girl who would be my princess. I swore that I would never treat her like my mother treated me."

_"You'll be great."_

"But now..." Regina fondled the tiny fur ball resting over her heart, "being actually pregnant...I don't know," she sighed.

_"Whatever would be great."_

"The sex doesn't matter. All that matters is to have it."

_"You don't have womb curse, Regina. Stop with that theory."_

"But we have to choose names, right? So let me think about it."

_"I think we have more pressing issue here. I'm still a kitten."_

"Ursula? She would be great aunt and godmother."

 _"Too fat,"_  Emma snorted in her mind.  _"We are not naming our baby after her."_

"Or maybe...Alexander. It sounds majestic and powerful."

_"It sounds dead. We are not naming our baby after a dead guy."_

"Or Cleopatra? I read her story and she was great woman."

_"Because she reminds you of yourself."_

"She is powerful, smart, determined and epitome of beauty for her time."

_"I don't like her end though."_

"Victoria is charge with power too."

_"Oh, no. I'm not letting the Evil power-hungry Queen name our baby."_

* * *

48

"You know, I'm very mad at you." Regina looked down at the kitten.

 _"About?"_  Emma looked up.

"You may be a cute little kitten, but you are still my wife and I am very mad at you for not being here when I took the test and...when I was freaking out about it...and..." Regina's tears emerged and streamed down her sides. "You were just sitting there being kitten and I fucking needed a hug, damn you."

The woman was angry shaking and crying mess and it broke Emma's heart that she is so tiny. She knew what her wife needed. Regina wanted skin contact and strong arms around her. Emma was stricken suddenly with an idea.

With her small left paw she started making circles around the heart area. As if that could sooth the raging woman, but she could die trying.

Despite her trembling body Regina felt the kitten's actions. She cursed herself for being so emotional but after all she was pregnant. So blame it on the hormones. She looked down at the animal and seeing the green eyes staring at her with so much love...She cried more...with tears and sobs and hitched breath.

 _Fucking hormones_ , she thought.

* * *

49

Half an hour later Regina was calm with smirk spread across her red lips and a playful glint in her eyes. She looked down at her wife and sighed.

"I have to go out and buy something."

The animal raised its head.

"For tonight."

Without further explanation the woman set the kitten carefully on the free side of the bed. She stood up and looked around until her eyes found her purse and then her phone.

"I'm going shopping," she said, and before Emma could reach the edge of the bed she was out of the room.

 _"Fuck,"_  Emma thought as she jumped on the floor.

Regina was descending down the stairs and dialing Ruby's number.

The kitten saw her exiting the house and sighed.

_"Home alone, kitten edition."_

The kitten went downstairs, which seemed like it took hours. It was hard to jump down all those stairs with those tiny limbs.

Emma lay down for a few minutes on the floor, tired. "Never gonna make fun of cats any more. Cats rock. They are the best. If they are big. Not like this. What is this fuckery? Why I am so small?"

She recalled the night she turned herself.

**Flashback**

"Oh, dear God. That fucking...mouth of yours...Oh, yes...right there...More...Um..."

Regina was trying to brace herself. She was starting to sound pathetic with all the moaning and groaning, which were a direct result of her wife's talented tongue. She was thrashing and convulsing on their king-sized bed for what felt like an hours.

"Fucking tease." Her deep-throated voice reached Emma's ears.

"Mmm." The blonde's response vibrated in her core, finally sending her over the edge.

The orgasm ripped through her whole body, twisting it in the most impossible ways. Emma, on the other side, was enjoying being trapped between her wife's legs with hands on her hips trying to hold her down. The grip wasn't successful because the Regina was pulling away from her. The brunette was oversensitive and wanted that offensive mouth away from her.

* * *

50

Emma understood that, but she was in tease mode all day. She made few casual licks over the too-sensitive clit, which made Regina's hips jerk up. Emma's tongue flicked one more time.

"Stop," Regina cried out as her hands pushed Emma's head on a safe distance from her still trembling flesh.

"If you...want to lick...lick yourself," she said between pants.

Emma laughed as she lied down next to her wife.

"Not funny," Regina whispered resting her hand on her eyes.

"Actually it is. You are rejecting the best lick of your life." The blonde's hand was making lazy circles over the other woman's stomach, delighted by the way the muscles squirm under her touched.

"Shut up."

Regina enjoyed the silence until...

"You know I can't lick myself."

"Oh, you can."

"I can?"

"Mhmm."

"How?"

"You are flexible as cat. You shouldn't have problems." Regina turned her back on her wife with the hope that the conversation was over.

"Cats lick themselves?"

"They do. Go lick yourself."

Silence until...

"Stop nudging me," Regina spat.

"You own me..."

"Go lick yourself."

The silence this time lasted longer. Until Emma could hear Regina's even breathing. She pondered over the fact that cats could lick themselves. According to her wife, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unbetad for now. I just wanted to post it. I can't wait for the beta to do it.
> 
> Enjoy! Mwah!

And that is the last thing Emma remembers before waking up. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust the sunlight. There was something different. She looked over to where Regina was and saw her wife's big back. Big. Like bigger than her. She looked up and noticed that the pillows where bigger than her too.

"What the hell?" She thought and was surprised not to hear her voice but a meow.

She looked to the right and saw the clock...big. That...Nope. She couldn't have turned herself into a cat. Hell to the no.

But she did. She was a cat according to her eyes that saw her furry paws.

"I have so much hair. Gone is my shinny pale skin. Oh my...I'm all hair. No. My life just ended. Oh, my God. Fuck my magic," Emma thought disgust by the reality.

Yeah...That was...Just nope. Why she had turned herself? She could never just think of something and to expect it to happen. That wasn't how her magic worked. Magic is emotion. Wait...Hold up. She was turn on to almost impossible level and that was emotion.

"Oh, yeah. I get it now."

She stood up and spent few moments doing all sort of movements with her new body. Jumping, twisting, stretching and all she could think of just to get a sense of her new body. Which sucks, she concluded.

The small kitten walked on the pillows struggling up and down the free space that separated them. Panting it reached its destination. It reached out with its right front paw and pocked Regina's nose. And the again until the woman steered and covered her face to avoid the sunlight.

The inevitable "Fuck," came out of her mouth.

"At least that was right in this world."

Yeah. This is how she remembered the unfortunate night when she turned herself into a kitten. And now she was lying on the floor in the foyer. She got up and walked over the kitchen. She looked around scanning the place for troubles. She found several.

The kitten reached a big bowl just under the kitchen table. It raised itself on its back paws and saw milk in it. "I love milk," Emma thought and jump into the bowl without problem. "These legs are made for jumping."

But the thing she didn't consider was that it was liquid. Once her body was in a lot of the milk was out. She started to laugh internally but then she froze. "Shit, Regina is going to kill me for that mess after she'll kill me for turning myself into a kitten and not being there for her to hold her panties during her pee for the pregnancy test."

She decided that is best for her to get the hell out of there and stop causing any more trouble to her pregnant wife. Easier said than done. She couldn't get out of the bowl. It was too high and the milk wasn't helping at all. All she managed to do was splashing more of the white liquid out of the bowl.

Emma heard the door open and sighed because Regina would find her.

True but the boots weren't Regina's. They were red kneeled-high combined with short skirt. "Ruby," Emma thought.

"Yes, Emma. It's me. Where are you?" The brunette spun oh her heels searching for the kitten.

"Fuck, she can hear me."

"Of course I can hear you. I'm half-animal."

"Okay. Under the table."

Red squatted and saw the kitten for the first time...in a bowl of milk. "Aw, you are cute kitten," she squealed.

"Yeah...Thanks. Would you be so kind to stop stare at me and get me out of here."

"Um...Sorry. I just...It's almost that time of the month for me and I'm horny as fuck and I tend to get weird around animals." The woman explained the best way she could if her aroused state.

Emma saw it in her eyes that were dilated. She sensed it with her magic.

"Define 'weird'."

"Well...Usually during that time of the month we, the shape shifters, mate," she said and grabbed the animal tenderly.

It was soaked with milk. Sweat milk at that. Regina, apparently, is at the top of her game.

"Mate...Like in..."

"Searching for someone to bang, Emma," Red answered irritated by her friend's dumbness. She took the kitten and put in the sink. "Close your eyes and don't breathe. You are taking a bath."

"No," Emma screamed and bolted out of the sink.

The flight was awesome. Even her landing was perfect this time. The only problem that stopped her from running for the hills was the wooden fucking floor. It was slippery.

Emma slid and slid until she hit the wall near the kitchen door.

"Great. Why I can't magic myself back? Okay. Let's try again. Magic is emotion, right? I love Regina. Yeah, the love...Why the fuck it is not working. Come on."

She pushed and pushed but nothing happens.

"You can't do magic when you are a kitten. You have to be in human form to do it," Ruby's voice reached her ears.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry."

"No need," the brunette said and kneeled next to the animal to pet it. "You know it's kind of racist."

"What?"

"Not being able to use magic in animal form."

"Yeah. I second that, Ruby."

The two of them went silent for a while.

"You have to have a bath. You are sticky," Ruby broke the silence.

"Can you carry me to the bathroom? It takes too much time with this body."

"Sure." The woman picked the kitten and headed to the second floor. "How did you manage to turn yourself into a little cat by the way?"

Emma found that she hate Ruby now. Because the reason why is...Dumb.

"Because last night after I played with Regina for almost two hours she was so exhausted that she just turned her back on me leaving me aroused to no end. And when I nudged her she said that I am flexible as cat so I can lick myself. And yeah..."

"So you turned because you had a ladyboner?" Ruby's laugh echoed through the house. She even stopped and leaned on the wall to support herself.

"You know...magic is emotion..."

"Turned herself...into a kitten...cuz she had a boner. That is...Only the Savior could do it." Ruby couldn't stop teasing her friend.

To say the bath was unpleasant was understatement.

Ruby put the animal in the sink and turned on the water. But Emma didn't just stand there like a good cat and enjoy the feeling of not being sticky anymore. Nope. On the contrary, she fudged, jumped and tried to crawl her way out of the sink but without successes. Damn Regina's obsession with huge sink. Who, in their right mind, would want so big sink in their bathroom. Well. Easy answer – the Evil Queen. Who else?

So Emma tried and tried and curse and cursed until...

"Dammit, Swan, you have thought of a sailor. Stop it. I curse too but this is too much," Ruby yelled at the kitten who was so shocked it froze in the middle of the sink and looked up the human with its little green eyes that sparkled with purple.

"Calm down your magic. It's affecting me in a sexual manner. I hate my period. Dammit. It's awful. It's a nightmare. I'm aroused by my best friend who is a little innocent furry kitten...wet kitty. No." The woman shook her head. "Don't you fucking start complaining who hard is for you to live in this small body. Because living in big one ain't fun either."

"I think Regina set us up," Emma said to her friend.

"Oh, you think?" Ruby shot the kitten a mocking glare with her eyebrows raised. She had it figure out since the bowl thing from earlier.

"Yes, I do."

"Very clever, Swan."

Silence fall over the two friends.

"Um, Ruby, could you...Like...Um...Get me out of the water. It's itchy."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ruby was too invested in trying to control her urges that she had forgotten about Emma.

She took out the animal and wrapped the tiny body in a towel to dry it out. Seconds later the fur was dry. Emma felt good again.

"Why you came here?"

"Regina came into the dinner and told me what happened. Well, she told me that she woke up to a kitten instead of her wife. She got all worried and started to puke. But she knew it was because she was pregnant not of you not being there in the morning. So..." Ruby looked at the kitten with raised brows. "The Savior scored."

"Ha. Yeah, I did. What a score it was. I was soo sore the next morning."

"It was worth it."

"It's always worth with Regina. Every single thing is worth it with her."

"She said she was afraid of you not being there. It was just a damn test but still she needed you."

"I know why that is." Emma said and Ruby threw her a puzzled look. "Ever since the curse and even more so after we were out with our relationship she is afraid of change. She is afraid of me getting scared and running off. She thinks that something might be too pushy for me. Regina thinks I'm some kind of glass that can be broken very easy."

"Because she has lost too much for a life time," Ruby added.

"She has lost too much for two life times. But the thing she can't get it that I am scared as fuck too. I just..." Emma stopped searching for the right way to continue.

"You stay strong." Ruby found it first. "For her."

"Someone needs and I don't mind. I like being the stronger for someone else. I like taking care of her."

"Yeah. Okay. Enough deep talk. How do you plan on turning back?" Ruby changed the subject.

"I wanted to tell her to turn me back but apparently I can't talk to her in.

And that is the last thing Emma remembers before waking up. She opened her eyes slowly to adjust the sunlight. There was something different. She looked over to where Regina was and saw her wife's big back. Big. Like bigger than her. She looked up and noticed that the pillows where bigger than her too.

"What the hell?" She thought and was surprised not to hear her voice but a meow.

She looked to the right and saw the clock...big. That...Nope. She couldn't have turned herself into a cat. Hell to the no.

But she did. She was a cat according to her eyes that saw her furry paws.

"I have so much hair. Gone is my shiny pale skin. Oh my...I'm all hair. No. My life just ended. Oh, my God. Fuck my magic," Emma thought, disgusted by the reality.

Yeah...That was...Just nope. Why she had turned herself? She could never just think of something and to expect it to happen. That wasn't how her magic worked. Magic is emotion. Wait...Hold up. She was turned on to almost an impossible level and that was emotion.

"Oh, yeah. I get it now."

She stood up and spent few moments doing all sort of movements with her new body. Jumping, twisting, stretching and all she could think of just to get a sense of her new body. Which sucked, she concluded.

The small kitten walked on the pillows struggling up and down the free space that separated them. Panting, it reached its destination. It reached out with its right front paw and pocked Regina's nose. And then again until the woman steered and covered her face to avoid the sunlight.

The inevitable "Fuck," came out of her mouth.

"At least that was right in this world."

Yeah. This is how she remembered the unfortunate night when she turned herself into a kitten. And now she was lying on the floor in the foyer. She got up and walked over the kitchen. She looked around scanning the place for troubles. She found several.

The kitten reached a big bowl just under the kitchen table. It raised itself on its back paws and saw milk in it. "I love milk," Emma thought and jumped into the bowl without problem. "These legs are made for jumping."

But the thing she didn't consider was that it was liquid. Once her body was in, a lot of the milk was out. She started to laugh internally but then froze. "Shit, Regina is going to kill me for that mess after she'll kill me for turning myself into a kitten and not being there for her to hold her panties while she peed for the pregnancy test."

She decided that is best for her to get the hell out of there and stop causing any more trouble for her pregnant wife. Easier said than done. She couldn't get out of the bowl. It was too high, and the milk wasn't helping at all. All she managed to do was splash more of the white liquid out of the bowl.

Emma heard the door open and sighed because Regina would find her.

True but the boots weren't Regina's. They were red knee-highs combined with a short skirt. "Ruby," Emma thought.

"Yes, Emma. It's me. Where are you?" The brunette spun oh her heels searching for the kitten.

"Fuck, she can hear me."

"Of course I can hear you. I'm half-animal."

"Okay. Under the table."

Red squatted and saw the kitten for the first time...in a bowl of milk. "Aw, you are cute kitten," she squealed.

"Yeah...Thanks. Would you be so kind to stop staring at me and get me out of here."

"Um...Sorry. I just...It's almost that time of the month for me and I'm horny as fuck and I tend to get weird around animals." The woman explained the best way she could of her aroused state.

Emma saw it in her eyes were dilated. She sensed it with her magic.

"Define 'weird'."

"Well...Usually during that time of the month we, the shape shifters, mate," she said and grabbed the animal tenderly.

It was soaked with milk. Sweet milk, at that. Regina, apparently, is at the top of her game.

"Mate...Like in..."

"Searching for someone to bang, Emma," Red answered irritated by her friend's dumbness. She took the kitten and put in the sink. "Close your eyes and don't breathe. You are taking a bath."

"No," Emma screamed and bolted out of the sink.

The flight was awesome. Even her landing was perfect this time. The only problem that stopped her from running for the hills was the wooden fucking floor. It was slippery.

Emma slid and slid until she hit the wall near the kitchen door.

"Great. Why I can't magic myself back? Okay. Let's try again. Magic is emotion, right? I love Regina. Yeah, the love...Why the fuck it is not working. Come on."

She pushed and pushed but nothing happens.

"You can't do magic when you are a kitten. You have to be in human form to do it," Ruby's voice reached her ears.

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry."

"No need," the brunette said and kneeled next to the animal to pet it. "You know it's kind of racist."

"What?"

"Not being able to use magic in animal form."

"Yeah. I second that, Ruby."

The two of them went silent for a while.

"You have to have a bath. You are sticky," Ruby broke the silence.

"Can you carry me to the bathroom? It takes too much time with this body."

"Sure." The woman picked the kitten and headed to the second floor. "How did you manage to turn yourself into a little cat by the way?"

Emma found that she hated Ruby now. Because the reason why is...Dumb.

"Because last night after I played with Regina for almost two hours she was so exhausted that she just turned her back on me leaving me aroused to no end. And when I nudged her she said that I am flexible as cat so I can lick myself. And yeah..."

"So you turned because you had a ladyboner?" Ruby's laugh echoed through the house. She even stopped and leaned on the wall to support herself.

"You know...magic is emotion..."

"Turned herself...into a kitten...cuz she had a boner. That is...Only the Savior could do it." Ruby couldn't stop teasing her friend.

To say the bath was unpleasant was understatement.

Ruby put the animal in the sink and turned on the water. But Emma didn't just stand there like a good cat and enjoy the feeling of not being sticky anymore. Nope. On the contrary, she fudged, jumped and tried to crawl her way out of the sink but without successes. Damn Regina's obsession with huge sink. Who in their right mind would want such a big sink in their bathroom. Well. Easy answer – the Evil Queen. Who else?

So Emma tried and tried and cursed and cursed until...

"Dammit, Swan, you have a mouth like a sailor. Stop it. I curse too but this is too much," Ruby yelled at the kitten who was so shocked it froze in the middle of the sink and looked up the human with its little green eyes that sparkled with purple.

"Calm down your magic. It's affecting me in a sexual manner. I hate my period. Dammit. It's awful. It's a nightmare. I'm aroused by my best friend who is a little innocent furry kitten...wet kitty. No." The woman shook her head. "Don't you fucking start complaining how hard is for you to live in this small body. Because living in big one ain't fun either."

"I think Regina set us up," Emma said to her friend.

"Oh, you think?" Ruby shot the kitten a mocking glare with her eyebrows raised. She had it figured out since the bowl thing from earlier.

"Yes, I do."

"Very clever, Swan."

Silence fell over the two friends.

"Um, Ruby, could you...Like...Um...Get me out of the water. It's itchy."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Ruby was too invested in trying to control her urges that she had forgotten about Emma.

She took out the animal and wrapped the tiny body in a towel to dry it out. Seconds later the fur was dry. Emma felt good again.

"Why did you come here?"

"Regina came into the diner and told me what happened. Well, she told me that she woke up to a kitten instead of her wife. She got all worried and started to puke. But she knew it was because she was pregnant not of you not being there in the morning. So..." Ruby looked at the kitten with raised brows. "The Savior scored."

"Ha. Yeah, I did. What a score it was. I was so sore the next morning."

"It was worth it."

"It's always worth with Regina. Every single thing is worth it with her."

"She said she was afraid of you not being there. It was just a damn test but still she needed you."

"I know why that is." Emma said and Ruby threw her a puzzled look. "Ever since the curse and even more so after we were out with our relationship she is afraid of change. She is afraid of me getting scared and running off. She thinks that something might be too pushy for me. Regina thinks I'm some kind of glass that can be broken very easily."

"Because she has lost too much in her lifetime," Ruby added.

"She has lost too much for two lifetimes. But the thing she can't get is that I am scared as fuck too. I just..." Emma stopped searching for the right way to continue.

"You stay strong." Ruby found it first. "For her."

"Someone needs me, and I don't mind. I like being stronger for someone else. I like taking care of her."

"Yeah. Okay. Enough deep talk. How do you plan on turning back?" Ruby changed the subject.

"I wanted to tell her to turn me back but apparently I can't talk to her in this state. Only with you and Snow."

"Your mom reads your mind?" Ruby almost screamed.

"I know. Scary as fuck."

"You want me to tell her?" The brunette offered her services.

"I...I don't know."

"Why?"

"I'm scared that I will fail."

"As a parent? Don't you think she thinks the same? Are you sure she is not on the same page?"

"Yeah, I know but..." Emma started to walk in circle. She hoped this would help her decide. Is she going to be good at parenting? Is she strong enough to be the support during the pregnancy?

"Everyone has doubts, Swan. It's perfectly normal." Brown eyes followed the kitten with admiration and love. Thank God it didn't see it.

"Remember when you doubted being able to date Regina?" The woman wanted to cheer her up.

"Yeah?" The animal stopped all movements and looked over to the brunette sitting on the bed.

"What did you do? You followed your heart because it was screaming at you that this is right."

"I know. But there is no heart to follow here."

"Why? You don't want the child?" The woman asked and the hurt in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

"No-o. I want it. How could you even think that, Ruby? It's just that...What if I can't always be there for her?"

"You are always there for her. Ever since the curse broke, you've been next to her, never leaving her side. You were the one walking down Main Street yelling at people, 'I know her. I believe her.' You are the one that brought her magic here just by touching her. You have always been her rock."

Emma blinked rapidly. My rock is what Regina called her every time one of them was crying in the other's arms.

"Yeah. You are right. The rock can't turn into something else. It's the strongest."

"Indeed."

Emma shook her head.

Silence filled the air in the room.

The woman was wondering whether she had given herself away. She hoped that Emma didn't sense or notice anything.

The kitten on the other hand wanted to ponder over Ruby's words but remembered that she could read them. So the animal did what it had to do. Run out of the bedroom.

"Emma," was heard from behind but the kitten run through the hallway and got into the small guest room. It looked around and hid itself in the closet.

"No heel clicking sound. I'm good until I hear it." Emma thought and sighed. "What was with the words? Only Regina and I know about the rock thing and then 'indeed'. Something's off here. Is Regina so mad at me that she's making Ruby say these things to me? Or is she Ruby?"

Click. Click.

"Shit. She found me."

"Of course. I have wolf senses." Ruby's voice reached her.

The woman walked into the closet and patted the animal.

"Why are you here?"

"Because...Regina told me to...come here and keep you busy." Ruby answered with shaky voice surprised at the suspicion in the kitten's thoughts.

"Where is Regina?" Emma insisted.

"At the hospital."

"Why?" Emma wasn't buying Ruby's words.

"She told me not to tell you."

"A little bullshitty explanation, don't you think."

"And what do you think is the real one?" Ruby challenged.

"I think..." Emma stepped out of the closet following the woman who took few steps backwards. "For one, you were so mad at me for not being with you when you peed over the pregnancy test that you turned yourself into Ruby. And two, this is the only way you can communicate with me, Regina."

The animal tilted its head to the right.

"And what proof do you have of this theory, Emma?" A quick smirk appeared on the woman's face before she caught herself and put her lips in a thin line.

A beat. Two.

"I know you."

"Yes, you do know me, Emma." The woman admitted with sadness in her voice and exited the room.

The kitten followed with a worry speeding her heart beat.

"Regina, talk to be, please."

"I..." The brunette turned to face the animal when she entered the bedroom. She looked down at the small figure before her. Damn, all she wanted was a hug. And then a kiss. And then something else if it was not too selfish. Was it too much to ask?

"I can't read your thoughts. You can."

"Because I turned into Ruby. After Snow's visit I remember that Ruby can also read animals' minds."

"If you wanted to talk to me you could turn me back," Emma tried to calm her wife who was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Although it was hard with her tiny body. She missed the facial expressions and body heat that did wonders in calming down her wife.

"How could I do that when I didn't know how you turned yourself? I had to turn myself into Ruby so I could ask you why." Regina, in waitress's body looked like a lost puppy that did things that were not okay in its mind. Because she hated shifting. It was a trademark in Cora's manipulations and it was something she didn't want to be reminded of.

"I know that turning me into human again requires the counter spell. I told you how I turned. Now, please turn me back." Emma started to sound whiny in her mind. She didn't like it.

Regina stopped herself and looked at the kitten at her feet. She sat on the floor, leaned her back on the bed and took the animal in her lap to caress it.

"I kind of like you in this form." She murmured.

"Well, I don't like myself. Turn me back because I am itchy to do something from this morning."

"And what is that?"

The animal stared at the woman for a while.

"I wanna hug you."

"Really?" Regina asked almost not believing. It's not that she didn't believe her wife. It's just...Never mind. She pushed that thought away.

Emma saw the hesitation in brown eyes. "What is it?"

Those green eyes will be the death me, Regina thought. The way they entered her very soul and put her mind at ease. Save haven are the blonde's arms and Regina wanted her wife back too. Probably more than Emma.

"Um..." She bit her lower lip. "I'm still amazed at how much you care for me. That's all."

"You deserve it."

"Thank you." Regina took a deep breath.

The animal released itself from her hands and ran into the bathroom.

"What are you going?" The woman called after the little animal.

"I have to pee. How do I pee in this? Turn me back right now." Emma pleaded.

"No," Regina refused in her Queen's voice. Low and seductive. She entered the bathroom and leaned on the door frame.

The kitten was circling around the toilet.

"Regina." Emma yelled in her thoughts.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't change the subject."

"You changed it."

"Why are you stubborn?"

"I want to see you squirm for the last time." Regina stated with a smirk on her face...Ruby's face.

"Dammit, woman." The kitten turned around and eyed her wife. "I'm going..."

"Yes, dear?" The woman challenged.

"I'm gonna pee in your closet."

"Don't you dare." The raised a finger at the animal.

"Watch me."

And with that the animal bolted out of the bathroom and headed to the closet followed closely by Regina.

"Don't dare do that, Emma Swan-Mills."

The kitten disappeared in the big walking closet.

"One week of you sleeping on the couch for every minute you stay there," the woman said from the doorstep.

Silence.

What if she really did it? What if she peed on her clothes? Emma is not suicidal. Right? Of course not. Regina kicked that thought away. She sighed deeply and stepped into the closet with caution.

"Here, Kitty-Kitty. Come here, you little kitten." Regina lowered herself down and started looking around to find the furry animal. No sign of it. "Here, Kitty-Kitty." She reached out with her hands behind her knee-high boots. No kitten there.

She kneeled and folded her arms in her lap.

"It's not fun anymore, Emma." Regina shook her head. She sounded so whiny. God, how much she has changed since she fell for this woman.

"I know." She heard Emma's thoughts from deep into the closet.

"Then get out," the woman spoke with soft voice as her hormones started to rage inside of her. She was sad again. These mood changes are the worst.

A tender pat on her knee pulled her out of her thoughts. The kitten was in front of her caressing her.

"Let's go back to turning back to our bodies?" Even in her thoughts Emma sounded loving.

"With pleasure," the woman said with a smile on her face.

The woman stood up and placed the kitten next to her. She waved her hand and purple smoke enveloped Ruby's body. When the cloud cleared Regina appeared. She took a deep breath and looked at her body, happy that it was back. Her hands roamed over every inch teasing not just herself but her wife as well.

"Hate to break the self-loving moment but what about me?" Emma was getting more impatient and aroused by the second.

"Okay. But you have to promise me something." Regina looked down at the kitten.

"Anything." The answer came out too quickly and she regretted it.

"You will buy me a kitten." Came from the former Queen.

"That's it?" She had expected something very dangerous for her health. Definitely not cat.

"No."

"Figured."

"I want a big kitten." Regina separated her hand showing how big exactly. "This big so you can play with it."

She arched eyebrow and smirked.

"Whyyy? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm having a child if you must know."

"You want me to buy you a kitten so I can play with it?"

"I forget how slow you are sometimes. Yes. You are going to take care of Henry and the cat. That should keep you busy enough. I don't want you on my tail 24/7 during the pregnancy and after the birth." Regina explained calmly. Well, let's be honest, it was more like stating a fact.

"No. I am taking care of you." Emma couldn't agree to this crazy idea.

"Then you are staying a kitten until further notice." The Evil Queen's voice filled the space as the woman stormed out room putting extra swag. The good old Queen habits weren't completely gone.

"No, no, no. Regina, please. I'll buy you a cat just turn me back. I don't want this body. Please..."

Regina stopped abruptly and waved her hand backwards.

The kitten was enveloped in purple smoke and seconds later Emma was back in the middle of the bedroom.

"Holy fuck, I've missed you." The blonde squealed from happiness.

Regina spun on her heels expecting her wife to throw herself on her. And she did.

Emma launched her body so quickly that she almost knocked down the other woman. She wrapped her pale arms around her wife's waist and buried her face in the brunette's neck.

"Iloveyou," she mumbled against the skin as Regina hugged her back.

"I love you, too."

Emma pulled away slightly, separating their upper bodies. "We are gonna have a baby," she said with the goofiest grin on her face looking at brown eyes.

"We are," Regina chuckled at her wife's expression.

Emma kneeled before her wife and pulled her shirt out of the skirt. She placed several kisses under the belly and then looked up. "Our baby." She sounded, looked, and felt like the luckiest woman on the Earth.

"Our baby." Regina sounded, looked and felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The end of this amazing story. Many kisses and hugs for every one of you who followed, favorite and reviewed the story. I love you and I would finish this without your support.
> 
> One last question: should I start a new story with these two and the kitten that Emma promised?


End file.
